There is currently known in the prior art different types of dough press machines, each of which is specifically suited for flattening a quantity of dough to facilitate the formation of, for example, a pizza pie crust. Currently known dough press machines typically comprise upper and lower platens which are attached to a support structure so as to be in alignment with each other. The upper platen is usually attached to an element of the support structure which is configured to allow the upper platen to be reciprocally moveable toward and away from the lower platen. Use of the prior art dough press machines is typically accomplished by initially placing a quantity of unformed dough either directly upon the lower platen or upon a carrier such as a pan which is placed upon the lower platen. Thereafter, the upper platen is actuated toward the lower platen so as to flatten the quantity of dough and spread the same radially outward in a manner forming a non-cooked crust having a generally circular shape. In some prior art dough press machines, the upper platen is provided with a heating element to par bake the dough during the crust formation process.
To provide access to the lower platen for the placement and removal of the dough from thereupon, the same is often pivotally or detachably mounted to the support structure of the dough press machine, and is thus movable from a position of vertical alignment with the upper platen to one in which the lower platen is disposed laterally outward relative to the upper platen. Thus, when a quantity of dough is to be flattened through the use of the dough press machine, the lower platen is typically first pivoted outwardly from beneath the upper platen, thus allowing the operator to easily place a quantity of dough upon the lower platen. Thereafter, the lower platen is pivoted back into vertical alignment with the upper platen, which is then actuated so as to move downwardly toward the lower platen in the above-described manner for purposes of flattening the quantity of dough. The reciprocation or upward and downward movement of the upper platen is typically accomplished either hydraulically or pneumatically. After the quantity of dough has been flattened, the lower platen is again pivoted from beneath the upper platen, with the flattened dough being removed from the lower platen and another quantity of dough being placed thereupon for flattening through the repetition of the above-described cycle.
While the prior art dough press machines are generally suitable for flattening a quantity of dough, they possess certain deficiencies in relation to the production of pizza pie crusts which detract from their overall utility. Foremost of these deficiencies is the inability of prior art dough press machines to flatten a quantity of dough in a manner wherein the resultant pizza pie crust formed by the flattening process includes a raised peripheral edge. As is well known to pizza makers, it is generally desirable for the peripheral edge of the pizza pie crust to be provided with a raised peripheral edge or lip for purposes of preventing pizza sauce or other viscous materials used in the pizza preparation from dripping or running over the edge of the crust. Those prior art dough press machines which include structures adapted to facilitate the formation of a raised peripheral edge on the resultant pizza pie crust are generally unable to produce pizza pie crusts of differing diameters.
The present invention addresses and overcomes the above-described deficiencies of prior art dough press machines by providing a dough press machine which is capable of flattening quantities of dough to form pizza pie crusts of any one of a number of differing diameters wherein each pizza pie crust, regardless of its diameter, is formed to include a raised peripheral edge. These and other objects of the present invention, will be described in more detail below.